Soviet
Soviet Age: 32 Gender: Female Smexuality: Straight Rank: Hunter- Netted gun, 19 inch blade katana Crush/Relationship: Liam (Crush) Pets: A 213 pounds Caucasian Shepherd named Seer. Personality Soviet is rude and stubborn. She can loose her temper and flip out, but it's rare. She's independant (Except for Seer) and likes to get done quickly. Description Soviet is pale with lightbrown wavey hair. She has a slim face, light blue eyes, and full lips. She usually wears skinny jeans, hoodies, and combat boots. She's light but pretty strong (Coff, she can carry a Seer.) Back Story Soviet was born September 14th, 1985 in an unknown, dangerous Russian village. She lived as an only child with her mom and dad. Soviet didn't get much schooling. Some years she wasn't allowed to go to school for safety reasons. She stayed home and did house work. When Soviet was 6, her dad was shot and killed in front of her. After that, it was just her and her mom. Soviet only had 3 friends, Vitaly, Valentin, and Oksana. They usually played in allyways, surprisingly the gangs didn't hide there. At age 12, Vitaly was shot in the stomach. He survived, but no one saw him a lot. Soviet just had Valentin and Oksana. Soviet got her first dog at 18. He was a Caucasian Shepherd named Seer. He was Soviet new friend. Seer would stay by her side at all times. He'd attack when he felt people as a threat. Soviet felt a lot more safe with Seer around. When Soviet was 24, her mother was kidnapped and taken somewhere. No one knew where, no one saw who took her. Soviet was alone with Seer. She worked at a store an hour away from her village. Soviet moved out of her parent's house and to a new village. It was safer. Everyone was kind, peaceful, and caring. No one killed, kidnapped, or stole. Soviet lived her first normal life. At 29, Seer had died at 11 years. Soviet didn't talk to any one after that. She just sat in her house and cried. A year later, Soviet's old friend Oksana had taken Soviet out. Soviet didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get over with it and go back home. Oksana had taken her to a popular Caucasian Shepherd breeder. Oksana had prepaid for a puppy. Soviet named him Seer. Seer wasn't like her first Seer, but he was just as loved. He had the same abilities as her first dog. 8 months later, a news report was talking about hybrids that had escaped in America. People were hiring hunters to catch them for certain prices. Soviet needed the job. She needed more money to support Seer and herself. Soviet took Seer to a military training camp for dogs. While Seer was trained for 5 months, Soviet packed and got ready to move to a completely different country. Once Seer was ready, Soviet quickly left Russia and came to America.